


Kuroko and Natsume meet and ghosts are bad the fic

by kgmkrk



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Gen, It's just a bad fan fiction the kind you'll find on ff dot net, i just want to see if anyone reads this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:18:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kgmkrk/pseuds/kgmkrk
Summary: This is something I wrote 3 years ago. I cringed when I re-read it. Read it. Make it entertaining for you.





	Kuroko and Natsume meet and ghosts are bad the fic

_PEEEEEEEP_

The sound came from the whistle startles everyone in the gym and successfully get attention from them.

"Good work guys. Now, come here, captain and I have an important announcement to make" Riko says, a hint of authority in her voice.

Chatter can be heard thoughout the gym.

"Is she and Hyuuga getting married or something?" Koganei jokes to others.

"Stupid! Like hell we're going to announce something like that. Now get your butt to the coach or she will triple your training menu,” Hyuuga smacks the cat-like boy.

"Come on captain," Koganei painfully rubs where he was smacked, “I’m just joking!”

"Tch, whatever. Let's see if you can joke after hearing what we have to say", the captain emmits a dark aura,making the others shiver.

"Okay, as you know, we have had a training camp in summer and won't have anymore till next year. But since I'm such a great coach, I have saved you guys enough money for another training camp! So,we are going to a mountain this weekend. Prepare yourself, I'll make sure you remember this trip until you die. Fufufu" Her eyes sparkle and the air around her suuddenly becomes dark. Everyone grimaces at that.

\----------

"So, about the trip, we will be camping on Wakaku moutain. There is also an onsen there, so you can relax after practice,we will…." Coach tells them details about the trip.

"The mountain, huh?" Kuroko mumbles to himself.

"What's wrong, Kuroko? You've been spacing out since the practice ended", Kagami asked, his crimson eyes show clear corcern.

"Ah, it’s nothing. I’m just thinking about the mountain we will be going to" Kuroko shook his head.

"It's pretty far from here, isn't it?"

"Yeah, my family tends to get worry when I go somewhere far away, especially if that place has mountains or forests"

"Hmm? Tell them to stop worrying, then. The whole team will be there to take care of you, so there won't be anything to worry about", Kagami grins.

"You’re right,” Kuroko hums, “but even if something do happen, we will have to rely on Kagami-kun to protect us."

"Wha- ”, the taller boy sputters, “why me?"

“You’re the only one who can survive coach’s training, aren’t you?”

“No way, she will work me ‘till I’m dead. You’re on your own!”

“That’s not very nice,” Kuroko frowns, but if the playful glint in his eyes is any indication, he’s enjoying this. “Isn’t Kagami-kun supposed to be my light? What would you do if a wolf attacked and I died because you won’t help?”

“You-!!! Urgh, there’s just no arguing with you, is there?”

Kuroko just stares at him in response, and Kagami gives up.

“Fine,” the red-head says, “I’ll protect you, so don’t worry about a thing.”

Kuroko smiles, "That's sound really cheesy coming from you, Kagami-kun."

"Shaddup."

\----------

 

_"Uhm, please wake up," a small boy with blue hair was crouched on the ground trying to shake another boy awake, “please, it’s not good to sleep outside. Please wake up.”_

" _Nnn," the other boy, a brunette, slowly opened up, only to see big blue eyes staring back at his own. “Uwahhh!” he yells, startled._

" _Oh… I’m sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I always scare people even if I don't mean to. I’m sorry,” the blue-eyed boy apologized, lips pulled into what’s almost a pout._

" _Ah, no. It wasn't you, it's me. I always get startled too easily. Please don't mind that,”the brunette responded._

" _Is that so?"_

" _Yeah…"_

" _Alright then. Ah, sorry I woke you up, but you shouldn't sleep here, you’ll catch a cold. It’ll be dark soon, so you should go home."_

" _Home?" The brunette asked, his voice was cold and his hazel eyes hooded._

_The blue-haired boy, being overly observant at his age, noticed the other sudden change of attitude. He placed his hands on the boy's shoulder._

_"It's ok if you don't want to go home,” he told him, smiling, “but you really shouldn't stay here, it's really bad for your health. Let's come to my house. We can call your parents when we're there."_

" _Huh?" was the only sound the brunette could make after hearing what the boy had said. It wasn't the first time someone had tried to befriend him,but to ask him to come to their house was something new,and it was not everyday he could hear someone telling him it's ok not wanting to be home. He chuckled "You're a weird kid"._

" _I get that all the time," the other boy deadpanned._

_Suddenly, a creature with long hair and one eye poke it's head out of the tree behind the blue head._

" _I…want…you…delicious…come…" the creature whimpered, making the brown-haired boy grimaced._

" _Eh,what's wrong? Are you ok? You look pale"_

" _YOUKAI!" He screamed, pointing behind the other boy_

_Just as the blunette turned his head, the creature jumped to him, it's mouth open wide showing sharp, saliva-covered teeth._

" _Watch out!" the brunette shouted, using his body to shield the other. The creature didn't seem to mind as it open it's mouth even wider, ready to swallow them both._

**_Flash_ **

_A blue light flashed out from the two boy, but one of them couldn't see anything, and one was too scared to realise it._

" _Uhm, is everything ok?" the voice was muffled by the brunette's body_

" _Eh" He look up only to see the monster was gone and dusk sparkling in the air. "What happened? Where did that thing go?" His voice was a little shaky as he said._

" _Un, what thing? Sorry, I don't understand what you're talking about" The blunette tilted his head in confusion._

" _You didn't see that? Eh, I guess that's normal..." His voice was less shaky then before but still held some fear. '_ I wonder where that thing went. Can't let it hurt him' _. He thought as he eyed the other. The smaller boy stared back at him. He flinched at the stare._ 'This is bad, he must be thinking I'm some weirdo and run away from me and I won't be able to protect him from that thing' _. Suddenly,he heard a soft chuckle from the blunette._

" _I think you are weird too,” the kid chuckled_

‘ Huh? Too? Oh, I did call him weird…’ _He smiled,_ " _I get that a lot"._

_And they both broke into laughter._

" _My name is Kuroko. Kuroko Tetsuya,” the smaller boy said once they were able to stop laughing, “nice to meet you.” He extended his hand._

" _I'm Natsume. Natsume Takashi. It’s nice to meet you too, Kuroko." he grabbed the other boy's hand and shook it._

" _Now, will you come to my house?"_

" _Thank you, but I think I should go back. I don't want to trouble the people I'm living with. And I must prepare for tomorrow too,"  Natsume replied with a smile._

" _What about tomorrow?"_

" _I'm moving away."_

" _Oh?...I see. What a shame, I was hoping we could meet again" Kuroko pursed his lips into that almost pout again._

" _Maybe in the future we could," Natsume smiled sadly._

_They talked until dawn. When the brunette realized how late it was, he quickly bid goodbye to the his new friend and returned 'home'. Even though they only talked for a short time,he really liked Kuroko and honestly hope he could meet him again. The next morning,he moved to another town._

 

\----------

"Natsume, oi~, Natsume, wake up, you'll be late for school," Nyanko-sensei uses his paw to hit Natsume.

"Uwahh, what time is it? Ah, it's this late already?" Natsume abruptly sits up, panicked.

"This is rare. You wouldn't wake up no matter how hard I hit you," Nyanko-sensei comments.

"Yeah, I was having a good dream," Natsume says as he buttons his uniform.

"That's even weirder! You never have good dreams!" Nyanko-sensei yells, pointing his paw at Natsume.

"It seems today's an exception, " Natsume smiles.

"Takashi-kun,breakfast is ready" Touko calls from downstair

"Ah, ok! I’ll be down right now!" Natsume speaks loud enough for her to hear. Natsume then grabs his bag and ran downstairs.

He has breakfast with the Fujiwara family, no, _his_ family, then goes to school like any other day. Unfortunately, he can't concentrate in class as his mind driffs to the dream he had.  _I wonder why I dreamt about him all of the sudden._ Even when he’s having lunch with Nishimura and the others, he still thinks about it.

"Natsume, how about you?" Nishimura asks.

"Hmm? Oh,” he turned to Nishimura, “sorry, I wasn't paying attention. What are we talking about?"

"Oooh, could it be, our Natsume is thinking about a girl?"

"Oi, unlike you, he doesn't think about girls all the time. No wait, I think he doesn't think about girls at all."

"What did you say? I don't think about girls all the time!" Nishimura glares at Kitamoto.

"You do!" Kitamoto glares back

Before they starts another nonsense fight,Natsume speaks up.

“It's true that I'm thinking about somebody. He is not a girl, though"

"Hah…"

"Anyyyway, we were talking about a trip to the osen. It's on Wakaku mountain. I found a cheap inn we could stay in. Can you come along?"

There’s no reason for Natsume to refuse. "Okay, let me ask Touko-san. Oh, should we ask Tanuma to come along?"

"Good idea. You do that. Ah, Natsume, ask Taki-chan too!" Nishimura's eyes lit up as he mentions Taki's name.

"Uwaa, he's gone to Taki's land again," Nishimura ignores Kitamoto's tease as he has really gone to Taki's land.

Natsume just smiles at his friend's antics.

\----------

Kise Ryouta is enjoying his day, read, hiding from his crazy fangirls in the school storeroom when his phone rings.

"Ah, Kata-san, good afternoon. Is there something you need from me?...Eh,this weekend? Where is it?...No way,Wakaku moutain? That's so far! And Natori Shuichi?!...Aww come one, I know you're my manager but you should at least ask me about it before accepting that offer…Fine, if you say so…Ok, bye" Kise hangs up.

"Argh, I was planning on visit Kurokochi in Tokyo this weekend" he whines loudly.

He shouldn’t have done that.

"Kise-kun, where did you goooo?" a voice sounded from outside the storeroom.

"Oooh he runs so fast,” another voice coos

"Wait, I think I heard his voice over there" yet, another voice.

**SLAM**

_“Eek,I'm so dead”_  Kise thinks as he hides behind a cart full of brooms.

"Kise-kun, we know you’re in here~"

_Why can't I have a normal lunch break_  Kise cried in silence.

\----------

"Natori-san, here is your schedule for the weekend," the women hands a piece of paper to Natori.

"Ah,thank you very much,"  _even though I'll be more happy if you don't make me work on weekends_ is left unsaid. If he doesn't know that manager well enough,he would have thought she had a grudge against him, making him work like that. Nevertheless, he still has to smile while talking to her, you know, to keep his image.

He looks at the paper _. Wakaku mountain,huh? Not a bad place. Kise Ryouta? Hmm... that teenage model? Ahh,I wonder if he's a good boy like Natsume. Hope that he is._

\----------

"Oi,Satsuki! Want to go to an onsen this weekend?"

"Dai, ah, Aomine-kun! What are you saying all of the sudden?" for some reasons, Momoi blushes.

"Hey don't think something weird! My mom won a trip to an onsen for four, and she made me ask you to come along"

"Oh, in that case, sure! I love osens!" her blush quickly dissapears as she happilly accepts the offer.

_Ding Ding Ding Ding_

"Ah, lunch break is over"

"Great, naptime!" Aomine yawns

"You can't sleep in class, Aomine-kun!" Momoi scolds.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" He ignores her and rests his head on the table.

\----------

"Nyanko-sensei, Touko-san spared you some cake. Nyanko-sensei!...Guess he went drinking again. I should help myself with this. Itadaki-" He doesn't get to finish his sentence as Nyanko-sensei jumps out of nowhere and headbutted Natsume.

"Ouch, you fat cat, that hurts!" Natsume pinches Nyanko-sensei's cheeks and stretches them.

"How dare you touch my cake, you useless human!" Nyanko-sensei yells, glaring at Natsume while struggling to break free from Natsume cheek-grip.

"What was that!?" Natsume stretchs the cat's cheeks harder. Nyanko-sensei somehow manages to get away. He use his butt to hit Natsume. Natsume grabs his paws and stretchs them. They fight until both are tired.

"That's it. I'm not bringing you to the osen," the human declares.

"Huh, what osen?"

"The one I'm going to this weekend."

"No,Natsume! Bring me with you! I want to go! Natsume~! Let me go~ Bring me with you~ nyahh~" the cat whines.

"I get it! Fine, I'll let you come along, be quiet!"

"Yay! Onsen boiling eegs~ Onsen food~"

"Shut up, you annoying cat!"

\----------

Akashi is playing shogi by himself in his room. He hears the phone rings. He ignores it. He hears a knock on the door and his butler's voice "Young master, Matoba-sama calls. He wishes to speak with you."

"Seiji-niisan? Give me the phone"

"As you wish," The butler handed him the phone as respectful as possible.

"Akashi here"

' _Seijuro,good afternoon'_

"Good afternoon, Seiji-niisan. It's rare for you to call me. Is there something you need from me?"

' _Nothing,really. Just want to talk to you'_

"…Like hell I'll believe that, Seiji."

' _Heh, snapping so soon, Seijuro?'_

"I  _do not_  snap,Seiji."

' _Depends on how you define it,Seijuro.'_

"I'll ask again, why did you call me?"

' _Really, is it so wrong your cousin want to talk to you?'_

"I'm hanging up."

' _Wait, I'm serious! I really just want to talk.'_

"About what?"

' _It's not something I could say through the phone. How about you come over Matoba's residence this weekend?'_

"Which one?"

' _The one on Wakuka mountain'_

"Ok, I will see about it" 

_'Great! I look forward to hearing your answer, even though I already know what it would be. Good bye, Seijuro'_

Before Akashi can say anything,Matoba has hung up. Akashi feels like stabbing something.

\----------

"Hello, Tanuma here…Eh,Natsume…an osen,huh? Sound good,I'll come too…Ok,bye"

"Hey dad, can I go on a trip with friends this weekend? We're going to the onsen on Wakuka mountain"

"Oh, that mountain! I heard it has great scenery. Ok, just remember to buy souvenirs"

"I will" Tanuma smiles.

"Urgh, what should I do with this?" Midorima groans. He looks at the tickets in his hands,which are today's lucky item. 'Better use it than waste it' he decided. After all,a trip to an osen can't hurt anyone. Beside,Takao has been nagging him since morning,begging him to let him come along. "Wakaku mountain,huh?"

'…This exclusive snack can only be found on Wakaku mountain…' Murasakibara drools at the image on the TV screen.

"Mom, can I go to Wakaku mountain this weekend?"

"Huh? But why?"

"They sell special snacks there"

"Um, ok, if you want to. Ah, I heard there is also an osen there. Why don't you ask a friend to come along and stay there all weekend. Osens are good for your health, you know"

"Ok, I'll ask Muro-chin"

"Hello, Tooru's here…Ah, Natsume-kun, good evening…eh, an osen?...Sure, I'd love to come!…Alright, see you!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Oi Kuroko, are you still alive?" Kagami asks, leaning against the gym wall.

The devil coach named Aida Riko has drained every single drop of energy out of him, but he can still muster enough strength to show the concern he holds for his partner.

Kuroko, who is lying on his front, doesn't say anything and only grunts lowly, to shows that he is still alive. He can't move a muscle, but his brain still functions. Kuroko wonders if his brain will also stop working anytime soon.

The rest of the team aren't doing any better. Everyone is drenched in sweat, trying to gulp down as much water as they can. Even Nigou looks tired even though he didn't go through that hellish training.

The only one in the gym who seems cheerful and energetic is the source of their misery, their coach.

She looks at the players, proud.

"Ok, everyone, that's enough for today! Go hit shower and rest, dinner is at six," she announces.

If the boys have any energy left, they'd groan at the word 'dinner'. When Riko decides that they won't be moving for at least ten more minutes, she sighs and exits the gym, probably to the kitchen. They all want to follow her, to stop whatever disastrous thing that would surely happen when Riko starts cooking, but sadly, they can't.

 

They miraculously made it through dinner, and everyone is enjoying himself in the onsen.

"Eh, Kagami, where's Kuroko?" Koganei asks.

Kagami, who is scrubbing his head with shampoo, turns to Koganei and replies. "He said he didn't want to pass out and become a bother again, so he left ealier."

"That means he came back to the inn, right?"

"I guess so."

So, when the team return to the inn and Kuroko is nowhere to be found, they go in a turmoil, especially Kagami.

"BAKAGAMI! HOW COULD YOU LOSE HIM?!" Riko yells, looking as if she's about to murder someone. And she is.

"I'm sorry!" Kagami immediately apologizes, but a part of him wonders since when looking after Kuroko became his job.

"Urgh! Team, ensemble! We are looking for Kuroko now!"

\----------

"Fuwahh, the onsen felt so good~." said Nishimura. Beside him are Tanuma, Natsume and Kitamoto, each carrying a plastic basin with bottles of shampoo, bars of soap and, in Natsume's case, Nyanko-sensei. Taki and Sasada are still in their room. Even though the onsen is divided into two parts for females and males, they refused to go when the boys asked them, saying that they are busy having a 'girls' talk' and will come in later, much to Nishimura's dismay.

"Yeah, it felt great. I wish we could wear yukatas though. Maa~ I guess with the price we paid, this should be satisfactory enough." Kitamoto says.

Suddenly, Natsume stops.

"What's wrong?" Kitamoto asks.

"No, it's nothing. I forgot the shampoo bottle at the onsen. You guys go back first, I'll go get it." Natsume replied before turning back.

"Wait," Tanuma calls out.

When Natsume turns to face him, Tanuma opens his mouth to say something, but decides against it. Instead, he sighs and tells him, "Be careful, ok?".

Nishimura laughs and slaps Tanuma's shoulder playfully. "What are you worrying about? He's not a kid."

Tanuma let out an awkward laugh, and Natsume also smiles a little. "Don't worry, Nyanko-sensei is with me". He knows what Tanuma is worried about.

After Natsume was out of their sights, they see a bunch of guys dashing toward the exit. One boy from the group stops and ran to them, causing the whole group to stop too. He looks distressed.

"Excuse me, did you see a boy about this tall-" he raises his hand to the level of his eyes "-and have blue eyes and hair."

"Sorry, we haven't," and  _how can someone have blue hair?_ , Kitamoto replies.

"I see, thanks," says the boy then runs back to the group. Tanuma hears a boy with glasses scolds him ‘Koganei you idiot! Of course they haven't seen Kuroko! you just wasted our time!', to which the boy replies with 'eek, you're in clutch mode again'. The group run off again.

"I hope they find the him," Nishimura says.

"I think they will. I mean, a boy with blue hair can't be hard to find" Tanuma comments. Oh, how wrong he is.

Furihata, Fukuda and Kawahara, who were assigned to look for Kuroko in the onsen area, suddenly heard a loud scream  _'Nyanko-sensei'_. Feeling curious, they run to the source of the sound, only to find no one there.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

In the midst of night, a lone boy runs for his dear life as the wind rushes through the forest to reach him.

' _What should I do, I can't run any longer. Should I stop and fight?_ ' Natsume thinks. Unfortunately, he bumps into something and falls over before he can make a decision. The ayakashi who is trying to catch him passes him by. It doesn't see him, or so he hopes.

Natsume stays still until the ayakashi is completely gone.

"Are you ok?" asked a soft voice.

"Wahhh!" As a natural reflex, Natsume swings his fist to the source of the sound. The brunette doesn't know what he hit, but he hit something, and that thing lands on the ground with a 'thump'. Now that the moon isn't covered by clouds anymore, he can see the figure on the ground isn't an ayakashi, or at least, doesn’t look like. Nyanko-sensei taught Natsume how to keep his guard up, but he has just punched someone to the ground for no reasons, so all that doesn't matter right now. He extends his hand to the person, a male, to be exact.

"I'm so sorry. Are you ok?"

The guy takes his hand and let himself be pulled up.

"I'm fine, please don't mind it. It was me who startled you in the first place. I always startle people even if I don't want to to. I'm sorry."

_Huh? That sounds familiar. "_ No, I was at fault too. I was my fault for bumping into you. I'm really sorry."

"I have been through worse, please don't be worry."

Suddenly, a whirl of wind sweep through the trees, causing a rustling sound in the leaves. The sound sends a chill to Natsume's spine.

"It's late, we should get out of the forest. Do you know the way out, uh…"

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Eh?" Natsume says out loud, not bother hiding his surprise.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing." I  _wonder if he remembers me._  "I'm Natsume Takashi, nice to meet you."

This time, it's Kuroko's turn to be surprised. "Natsume-…kun?"

"So you remember me?" It comes out more like a statement then a question, and Kuroko can even  _hear_  Natsume's pleased smile.

"You were a little too weird for me to forget, Natsume-kun. It has been a long time. It's nice meeting you again." Kuroko bows.

Natsume chuckles. "Have you always been so formal?" He asked.

"Yes. You talked to me once, so you wouldn't know. That's why I'm surprised that you remember me."

"You were also a little too weird to forget, Kuroko."

"Still, people forget about me a lot because I have a weak presence."

"That must be tough."

"Not really. It really helps when you overslept in the morning, and some other things _." But sadly it doesn't help with basketball practice._  Then it hits Kuroko.

“This is not good, Natsume-kun. I don't know the way out of the forest and I suppose you don't, either?"

"No, I don't," Natsume replies, feeling worried again.

"Should we go find our way out?" Kuroko offered.

Natsume actually doesn't want to wander around the forest at night, and he definitely doesn't want to wander around the forest at night  _with a friend_ , because that would endanger both of them. Although, he doesn't have another choice at the moment.  _You fat cat, where are you when needed?!_

"It seems like that's the only way to get out. Let's go, Kuroko."

Kuroko nods and follows Natsume.

They have walked for at least 10 minutes and the exit is still no where to be found. Kuroko is tired because he has trained so hard and every muscle is telling him to stop moving right now. Natsume has to slow down to keep up with Kuroko, but he himself is also a little tired despite having an admirable ammount of stamina from years of running away from ayakashi. His heart is beating fast and hard, his ears are trying to pick up any supicious sound, his hands are ready to grab Kuroko and run and even punch something if necessary.

That's why, when Natsume hears a noise that sound almost like a growl, his first reaction is to run right in front of Kuroko to shield him.

"Natsume-kun?"

The noise is getting louder and louder, which mean the thing, whatever it is, is getting closer and closer. Kuroko doesn't seem to hear the sound, and Natsume doesn't know how to feel about that. Kuroko should be able to see and run away from bears and wolves, but then Natsume won't be able to help. But if it's ayakashi, that's another story altogether. It doesn't matter, they must get away from that thing.

"Kuroko, run!" Natsume said and pushes Kuroko forward

Kuroko is confused, but he doesn't protest at all. He runs right when Natsume tells him to. The problem is, Kuroko is really tired, so even at his best, Kuroko is still slower then Natsume. Natsume has no choice but to grab Kuroko's hand and drag him along.

The leaves rustle viciously. Natsume hears it. He hears the voice echoing from around, laughing, sneering at them, at him. Natsume knows it. He knows they can't escape now. But still, he tightens his hold on Kuroko's hand and keeps running.

A black shadow leaps out.

The only thing Natsume can think of is to protect Kuroko. He pulls Kuroko into his arms and crouches down abruptly, causing the both of them to fall to the ground.

Natsume closed his eyes as they fall, so he can't see the blue lights that flashes out from them.

When he opens his eyes again, the thing is gone.

"What…"

"Atchuche-un" Kuroko calls, voice muffled by Natsume's chest.

"Ah, sorry." Natsume lets go of Kuroko, feeling more embarrassed than ever. He swears he saw something.  _'What happened?'_

Kuroko huffs a laugh. It's a small sound, but Natsume catches it anyway. Heat rises to his cheeks.

"I see you haven't changed from when we first met." Kuroko comments.

"…Sorry."

"Please don't be. But, please don't do it again." Kuroko said, his tone even.

Natsume ducks his head. "Uhm, I won't. I'm sorry."

"What I meant is, please don't try to protect me again. The first time you did that, your face blanched and your eyes were wide with with fear, but you shielded me. This time was no difference. I heard the leaves rustling, I know it's dangerous, I can protect myself."

' _But it's not the kind of danger you can handle!'_  is what Natsume wants to tell Kuroko, but he doesn't, because it'll only worsen the situation.

"Ok. But we should get out of here first."

"Yes. The later I come back, the worse my stance will be."

"What?"

"Nothing, just talking to myself. We should hurry."

Kuroko stands up and offers Natsume his hand. Natsume smiles and takes it.

Meanwhile, in a certain inn, a few people starts feeling worried.

"Hey, don't you think Natsume is taking too long?" asked Nishimura.

"True." Answered Kitamoto.

Tanuma frowns. "I'll go check on him." He says before dashing away.

Looking at Tanuma's back, the two friends can't help but feel worried too.

\----------

Somewhere near the inn, Seirin is also in a frantic search.

"Kuroko, where are youuuuu"

"Kurokoooo"

"Dammit, when we find him, he's so dead!" said Riko, cracking her knuckles. Everyone gulps upon feeling her scary aura.

_'Shit, Kuroko, where are you?!'_  Kagami cursed inwardly.

"Kuroko, let's rest for a bit." Natsume says, aware of Kuroko's unusual pace.

Kuroko frowns slightly as he looks as Natsume, but stops anyway.

"I'm sorry," Kuroko mutters.

"Don't be," Natsume answers.

Suddenly, a noise comes out from the bush near them. Natsume doesn't get to react as Kuroko grabs him and runs, but they are too late. The source of the sound jumps out, aiming at them. Fortunately, the thing misses and only hit Kuroko briefly. Natsume widens his eyes.

The thing is Nyanko-sensei! But he is glistening with streaks of light. No, it’s like the cat has electricity running through his body. He lands into a bush.

"Nyanko-sensei!" Natsume yells, running to the cat.

He digs into the bush and pulls Nyanko-sensei out.

"Nyanko-sensei!" Natsume shakes him. Nyanko-sensei doesn't move.  _What should I do?_

He can't black out just from falling into the bush, it must have something to do with those rays of light.

"Is he ok?" Kuroko asks from behind Natsume.

"I'm not sure."  _What was that light? Was it an ayakashi's doing? Then, Kuroko wouldn't be able to see it._  "Kuroko, did you see anything when he jumps to you?"

"All I saw was his round figure."

Natsume frowns.  _So it is an ayakashi'd doing._  "I have to bring him out of here." Natsume said, his voice betrays worry and fear.

"Uhm." Kuroko nods, also frowning. "Is he your cat?"

"Yes. If anything happens to him…" Natsume stops, hugging Nyanko-sensei tighter.

"We will get out of here and bring him to the vet before anything happens. Let's go Natsume-kun."

Natsume can only nod.

****

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I look forward to working with you tomorrow, Kise Ryouta-kun." Says a very attractive male, holding out a glass of wine.

"Me too, Natori-san." A blond with an equally handsome face responses, clinking the wine glass with his own glass of juice.

They smile, the professional dazzling smile of course. Then, Natori turns his head to a group of chatting people. He chuckles.

"I just hope the camera crew don't get too drunk, they look like they're not planning to stop any time soon," Natori comments.

"Yeah, and it's getting late." Kise says, checking the clock on his wrist. "It’s kind of exciting to have a barbecue at the forest rim, don’t you think? A predator can jump out any moment now”, he jokes, laughing slightly.

As if on cue, something jumps out of the forest as soon as Kise finishes his sentence. Only it doesn't really 'jump' but 'stumble' out, and it isn't a predator but a boy. He's hugging something round and white. Following him is another boy with light blue hair.

"Natsume?"

"Kurokocchi?"

"Natori-san?/ Kise-kun?"

"Eh?" Four voices utter the same thing with the same tone.

 --------

"So, why are you here, Natsume?" Natori asks right after four of them have sit in his room. His voice's calm, but there's a hint of worry in it.

"I came here with my friend for the onsen." Natsume replies. He eyed Nyanko-sensei, who's lying on a mattress on the floor.

"I mean, why are you here," Natori's finger point to the ground, "and came out from the forest?"

"I was…lost."

Natori immediately understands that whatever reason Natsume has, it involves ayakashi.

Feeling a little tensed, Kise leans closer to Kuroko and whispers. "Kurokocchi, what happened?"

Kuroko keeps quiet.

Kise takes that as a 'Now is not the time', so he backs away wordlessly, but Kuroko suddenly grabs his shirt and whispers back. "Kise-kun, is there any vet clinic near here?"

"Eh, vet clinic? Uhmm…I'm sorry but I'm not sure. Maybe if you ask someone from around here…"

Even though Kise and Kuroko keep their voices low, Natori hears their conversation, "It's ok, there's a vet clinic at the base of the mountain. The cat will be alright, don't worry."

Kuroko and Natsume don't seem to be relieved one bit though. Upon seeing that, the exorcist frowns slightly then continues.

"You two should call your friends, or whoever you're staying with. They must be worried sick by now." The actor hands out his phone to Natsume, who accepts it with a small 'thank you'.

Kise also fishes out his phone and gives it to Kuroko.

Kuroko heard two rings before the other line hangs up. He blinks in surprise, and then promptly remember he's using Kise's phone. Mentally sighing, Kuroko presses call again.

Natsume dials Tanuma's number and calls. Expectedly, Tanuma is freaking out.

'Hello?'

"Tanuma, it's m-"

'Natsume?! Are you ok?! Where are you?!'

"I'm fine. I got lost in the wood, but I got out safely. I'm at an inn now, I think it's on top of the mountain."

'You got lost in the wood? Natsume, was it…?'

"Yes, but I'm ok now, don't worry."

'Is Nyanko-sensei with you?'

"…Yes, but he is unconcious…I didn't know what happened…"

Tanuma goes silent for a while before continuing.

'Natsume, I know you are very worried right now, but you must be careful. Without his protection, who knows what can happen.'

"I will, don't worry. It might took some time before I get back, so don't wait for me."

"Ah, about that," Natori cuts in, "why don't you stay here for the night? It's late already, going out now would be dangerous."

'Natsume?'

"Uhm…" Natsume stares at Natori, unsure of what to say.

"It's not good to for the cat to be moved around so much. You should stay."

Natsume considers it for a bit then agrees. "Tanuma, on second thought, I'll return in the morning. Please tell everyone for me."

'Ok, I guess. It's already so late anyway. But who were you talking to?'

"It's Natori-san."

'Natori-san? He's here? Never mind, if you're staying with him, I don't have any complaints.'

"Thanks. I'll be back tomorrow. Bye."

'Ok, bye…'

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Kise is annoying the hell out of Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi, you should spend the night here! We'll have a good bonding time!"

Kuroko, who has finally managed to call Kagami after four tries, promptly ignores the blond. "Kagami-kun, please calm down… I'm fine…I got lost…yes I know…," suddenly he flinches, "I'm sorry coach, I got lost," color slowly drains out of Kuroko's face, "yes… I'm staying at the Ryuujin inn, I think it's on top of the mountain…Yes, I understand…ha-", the other line went dead before he can finish his setence.

"Kurokocchi, will you stay?" Kise asks, his voice dead serious. He really wants Kuroko to stay.

"I'm sorry, Kise-kun, but no. I'll have to leave."

"Eh, really?!" Kise's shoulders slumped.

Kuroko can only stare at him, pitifully.

"Well, should I accompany you back? You get lost easily, it's not safe if you go alone." Kise says, finally stops being miserable.

"Thank you, but no. Kagami-kun is picking me up."

Kise's shoulders slump once more. "Ahh, Seirin really do take good care of you huh?" he laughs.

"I guess they do," Kuroko replies in his ever monotonous voice.

Then, Kuroko sweeps his gaze to Natsume, and then to the cat. Kise follows his gaze A minute passes in silence.

"He looks like he is relaxing," Kise comments.

"He does," Natsume sadly smiles.

For half an hour, they just sit like that, listening to Nyanko-sensei's even breathing.

When Kagami comes to picks Kuroko up along with Hyuuga, the short male gives one last worried glance at Natsume.

Natsume reassures him, "he will be ok, he is...really strong."

"I hope he will... I will be going now, it was nice meeting you again Natsume-kun," then Kuroko turns to Kise and Natori, "I will be leaving now, sorry for the bother."

"Not at all Kurokocchi."

"You're welcome, Kuroko-kun."

After Hyuuga has thanked Natori repeatedly, the Seirin players leave. Shortly after, Kise also excuses himself and goes back to his room.

Only now, when there is just only two of them, can Natsume and Natori talk naturally.

"They are not with you?" Natsume asks.

"They're doing some work, investigating the place actually. There is something weird about this mountain," Natori replies casually.

"Something weird?... Then, does what happened with Nyanko-sensei have anything to do with it?"

"I'm not sure. Did you find him when he was already unconcious or..."

"No. He jumped at us, and then flickers of blue light appeared. He landed into a bush and when I pulled him out, he has already passed out."

Natori places a finger on his chin. "...That is weird. Did you check his body for wounds?"

"I haven't. There aren't any wounds though, I'm sure of it."

"Still, you should check him."

"Maybe I should. I'm sorry," Natsume breathes out, his hands lightly shaking, "I was too scared."

"Why are you apologizing? It's normal to be scared. Calm down and we will see if we can figure out what happened to him."

Natsume nods.

They stare at the object of their conversation, trying to looks through that short but thick fur coat.

Natsume starts petting him, as if doing that could help lessen whatever pain Nyanko-sensei is possibly sufferring. He starts from the fat head, to the round fat body. He pets the cat's fat paws even. Natori watches them, his worry is clearly shown in the pair of honey-colored eyes.

Natsume suddenly stops petting Nyanko-sensei. He raise his hand to his eye level. There seems to be something tangled in his fingers.

"Is sth wrong?," Natori asks.

"Uhm... This thing stucked in his paw." Natsume shows the exorcist his hand.

"A string?" Natori asks, a little confused. He takes the thin string from Natsume. "This thing... I have a weird feeling about this. It's like, I have seen it somewhere. Natsume, what do you think?"

"I don't sense anything," Natsume admits.

"In any case," Natori starts, "we should seal this thing. There might even be an ayakashi in it, we'll never know."

"Can I help?" Natsume asks.

"Sure."

And so they stands up and prepare for the seal.

Meanwhile, somewhere on the mountain.

"Seiji-niisan," two knocks. Silent. And the door opens.

It's rare for Matoba to open the door for anyone, but this is his cute little cousin we're talking about, so Matoba can make an exception.

"Good evening, Seijuro? Come in."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot believe you clicked on this. Did you read the fic? Did you read all of it? Can you leave a comment about how horrible this is so i can laugh at it?


End file.
